


Horror-Moans: Zombies and a Teenage Boy's Sexual Frustrations

by LadyDarkNest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Awkward Sexual Situations, Deflowering, Dominant Shota, Drugged Sex, F/M, Forced, Gore, Infected Characters, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Minor Character Death, Power Play, Rape, Risk Impregnation, Size Difference, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Younger Dom, Zombie Apocalypse, excessive cum, spoiled brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarkNest/pseuds/LadyDarkNest
Summary: Things have suddenly gone to hell around a fancy middle class neighborhood. Cody's heard of a dog eat dog world, but he didn't think it'd mean humans. He's not quite adjusted to this scene at all, but no one is. With the help of this stranger, will he and his family be okay? Really? Will.. HE be okay?Shay is just barely breaking into military... BARELY. She didn't even get to do her her final exams to make it into the marines before this all happened. However, she can't stand by while she spots a family needing aid while the apocalypse is starting! Some are injured, and the rest seem fine.**No necrophilia here. Sorry! You can suggest a story like that some other time!**Contains: Dominant shota/younger character, and a forced. 'older,' character. (She's 20 something!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Horror-Moans: Zombies and a Teenage Boy's Sexual Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Perverted Friend Who Doesn't Stop Guilting Me For Not Stealing His Virginity](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Perverted+Friend+Who+Doesn%27t+Stop+Guilting+Me+For+Not+Stealing+His+Virginity).



> **Story Inspiration:**  
>  HEY GUYS! Back for another lewd story with another dominant shota/young boy having his way! This won't always be my theme as I want to diversify, but I couldn't get this one out of my head! 
> 
> It kind of came to me in a dream just now, and it kind of resembles something a friend of mine who kept telling me how he wished I would have just stopped being so polite and law abiding and taken his virginity when we first met. He was young (and we were in a raid team on WoW.) 
> 
> As you can see, I didn't do what he wanted, and he blames me for not inspiring him to be a better hunter!... Because I do not condone breaking the law. I waited until he was 18 to give him any hints of interest, and now he's even more aggressive because I made him wait. Hm... Worth it! Hehe! 
> 
> So please do not break the law! This is purely for fiction and spanking off to!
> 
> Characters names are random, as are the characters. Main character vaguely resembles my friend both because I know this story would make him happy, but it's also how the character looked exactly in my dream as well.
> 
>   
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> **Commentary:**  
>  Feel free to leave a comment if you liked it, or thought it could have used a little more something. Or hell, send story suggestions, mate! I'm all ears. Do you want more of these two characters and some harder stuff? Do you want something similar? Let me know on twitter @LadyDarknest or here! I'm quicker to respond to twitter, but I will be checking this site as well.
> 
> Constructive criticism is definitely welcomed, but just saying, "This story bad," won't help me improve my writing, so feel free to be more descriptive of what you think! I... er.. Even if your commentary is lewd. That is welcomed too! This story was made for that, after all!  
> 
> 
>   
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
>   
> **Reading Guide/Paragraph 'Warnings.':**  
>  *= Non-sexual Paragraphs until the next section.  
> **= Suggestive paragraphs until the next section.  
> ***= Sexual paragraphs ahead.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!~
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shit's normal...**

_*Morning!..._

Shooting upwards, Cody sat up straight to the sound of his alarm wailing mechanically outside his peripheral vision. His dark curly brown hair hung over his brows and eyes, barely hiding his piercing blue eyes. His face was almost girly- hairless and narrow like a damn strawberry his father would say. He was fine with that. Girls thought it made him cuter that he had an almost feminine face as well as a full mop of tight curly brown hair, with sun-caused highlights. He slapped his alarm clock once, failing to get it to stop, but his hand stayed, fidgeting to find the alarm's off button. Pulling his bangs out of the way with his palms he'd search his bed for his beanie cap and placed it on with as much enthusiasm as the dead. 

"BREAKFAST!" He could hear his cheery mother shout. She always woke up ahead of him, ready to help him get ready. Cody was still in middle school, just recently 14 this last summer, but he looked younger than the rest of the boys due to his height. He also didn't appear to be too muscular. Just a thin-muscular. His 5'2" body easily sunk into his baggy jeans and band t-shirt. Done dressing at the, 'skiff,' sound of his shoe laces being pulled in place, he got up from his bed and made his way downstairs for breakfast with a bounce to his step. He wasn't giddy, he just needed to get his belt from the bathroom yet. He'd do that after breakfast though. Why waste time and let the coffee, and eggs get cold? 

_*I thought being older, it'd be easier!_

The blaring of the trumpet kept going, and not anyone wanted to get up, but they did. All the girls did. Shay was one of the eldest recruits. 22. She hated business college, so she had a change of heart. However, older as she was, this was her first season in anything like boot camp outside of well... softball camp. Squeezing her head with the puffy sides of her pillow she'd growl and got up with the rest of her mates. Hopping out of her top bunk, she landed close to her shoes. She didn't need to look back to know her bunk mate was grinning. She could already mentally see the sleepy younger blonde mocking her eagerness to be a go-getter, 'for her age.' The blonde got up and hugged onto her from the side, "Let's just stay in beeeed. You know breakfast is shit." The younger blonde feign cried, as Shay's fatigue pants were already on with two jarring tugs. 

Shay was somewhat tall. Around 5'7", slightly tan, smooth, straight dark-hazelnut hair in a tight pony tail by now as we speak. Yeah. She's that fast at getting dressed. 

"And what? Pass out during training? We got exams soon." Shay said plainly, almost scolding as she looked down searching for her dark grey shirt.

"We can cuddle. I think don't-ask-don't-tell is still a thing. If they don't ask, I won't tell anyone you snore when cuddling..." The blonde said in a playful manner.

"We've never cuddled, Cass." Shay said coldly, now lacing her boots off the edge of the bed. 

"You're no fun." Cassandra said, trying to make for a cute huff as she hugged a pillow. She watched as her friend Shay left, and pouted, being left to get dress on her own. 

At least the trumpet stopped.

The anger in Shay was not without reason. Her bunk mate being late meant she had to do even more push-ups in her bunk mate's place until her bunk mate got there. Not that her bunk mate didn't have to do the same amount as well in punishment. Cass, finally dressed skipped her way to Shay's side and at the yelling of their superior started following Shay in push-ups. At least they were going to earn their breakfast! 

_*The news fucking bites... _

Crunching into his toast messily without too much care, Cody would look at his parents and back to the Tv a little. Both parents had their phones on the table face down. His was locked in a drawer until he was going to school. His parents demanded everyone to eat breakfast at the table like a normal family. Although it didn't keep them from watching the television that sat openly in the living room close by. The couch and coffee table weren't in the way so it was easy to even read the headlines on that gargantuan flat screen. They didn't have much to say to each other except when responding to the news, so it was their own little tradition.

The broadcaster talked about that annoying online celebrity-- the girl who talked fast and was now on children's shows, and doing concerts. Well, turns out that fast talking she did wasn't so much as a talent but a case of, 'wild pixie sticks.' Cody snorted, and his mother tutted. She was somewhere in her 50s, reddish-pinkish tanned with bleached blonde hair that was kind of coppery. She was short, and slightly plump, but sweet with her kind blue eyes. 

"What's her grades in school, though? If they're good, maybe we should put ole Cody boy on it!" His father laughed. The man was also in his 50s but nearing 60s. A man who used to be at least 6'3", dark but short pompadour with some salt, and even tanner than the mother. They married late after college, and kept trying for kids, but Cody was their only miracle, and for that they spoiled him a bit. He knew that.

"I'm doing fine, dad, but I might consider the offer when I'm old like you." He smirked, biting into his toast again with a smug look even his father couldn't be too mad at.

"Watch it mister! Might take some off your allowance just to buy some." Snorted the dad with a grin before turning in his chair to look at the screen. The mom was shocked at the conversation but just grinned and started adding butter to her toast. She always served herself last.

"Better not. I'll tell mom." Cody said almost quieting on the last two words. Something else was interesting on the news. 

"Another Bath salt case?" Cody questioned, looking at the news as two censored faced depicted a graphic scene of someone supposedly biting a person's face off.

"Looks like it." Said the father with disgust and slight disappointment at society. "Don't worry. I won't ever slip you bath salts, champ." His father looked like he actually regretted the jokes earlier, but the subtle smile that crept up on his lips in a duck-faced grin said otherwise.

"Thanks, dad. That's very comforting." Cody said, popping his sunny-side-up egg with his fork. 

_*Fuck off Maggots!_

'Sweat, blood... Okay, not that bad, but tears, vomiting. All that fun shit, and the higher ups have the NERVE to tell us we have a week of vacation time with our families before the last week before our big EXAM?!' Is what Shay thought to herself, flinching in her stand-attention position as the older lady told them in so many words for her own humor-- for them to fuck off and go visit their family. She understood why though. For a real course in that area, they needed time to prep it.

BUT STILL! This WAS her home. Everyone else had family, normal stuff, sure. When she went home? She was just alone in her apartment with noisy neighbors. This was it though. Couldn't tell your superiors no. Just like that, she and her bunk mate were standing by the buses. 

Cassandra gave a weak smile, a tear building in her eye. "I'll miss you, bitch."

Shay sighed and grinned back as her bus halted with a hiss. In the sweetest way she could say goodbye to her bunk mate, Shay gave her a wink.

"Fuck off, cadet Barbie." 

  
Cassie grinned, saluted and walked away to her own bus stop. 

_*I think I'll walk... Far away from this shit... _

Cody already got his phone from his parents and stashed it into his back pocket. Had something already to talk to his friends about once he got to school, so no use wasting his time posting about it online. His friends loved that creepy shit. The morning air was foggy yet cold. He made his way to the end of the street for the bus stop where some of his friends would already be, but only sometimes. Sometimes their mom took them if she was off to work. He sat there in the thickening fog, and finally got bored. Taking out his smart phone and putting down his bag onto the dry road, Cody flipped through his phone. He had a Squeaker account, although he lied about his age on it. He could scroll heinous things but instead he was just looking through memes and silly _JimmyGuy_ videos. Some video creator who cussed a lot while playing video games. Snickering away he waited for either the bus or his friends to appear. Well, it was clearly the bus now that he could see his the mom's car rolling by. She gave a wave while her little sleek black car turned off the street and Cody backed up out of the way, grabbing his backpack. 

Stepping back and forth in a bored pace, Cody would scroll through his phone but then he heard something. Hallow branches snapping from the nearby forest close to their private semi-suburbia street he lived on. Cody's eyes looked around and he saw nothing. His bus finally stopped in front of him and he got on it still curious as to what that sound was. As he took his seat he thought he saw one of the construction worker guys standing statue-still in a crease of the forest. Maybe he was examining a new pipe line path or something to keep the lake clean. 

School breakfast went by fast as his friends seemed to move from topic to topic fast, even with the whole drug-addled face eater on television. So he continued scrolling his phone for the rest of breakfast period and would even peep a few times while in class.

Finally something interesting appeared. Gangs of bath salt users now menacing public. Media was trying to instantly blame music for it, of course. Still, was it that bad? He could only ponder. 

Coughing out loud, the teacher allowed him to know he fucked up. With that, he confiscated his phone. "You'll get to have it by the end of the week. If you need to make calls you can just come to me." he said to him after class.

His mind couldn't stop thinking about why people would go and pop bath salts like that even after seeing what it does. Lunch passed quickly even though he kept itching to read more about it, but had too much pride to ask a friend if he could borrow their phone so he kept chewing on a pencil.

Study hall was way more _dreadful_. He had to know, he had to... THUD!

The clattering of books and paper followed with the loud sound. The kid in the back had fallen asleep. He usually did but he was often more careful to not get caught. The teacher breathed a long annoyed sigh out of his nose.

He would go to his desk and write on a slip of paper for the student to go to ISS (In School Suspension.) Sleeping in school was punishable after all, and the teacher took no delight in wasting his time writing down all the information on the slip as he stood up beside his desk. Ripping the paper off the pad he started walking towards the kid. The kid already had his head up a bit, and he looked like an absolute mess. The kids tried to hold in their laugh as drool rolled down the kid's face in a white bubbly end. 

The teacher looked at the kid, "You know why I am giving this to you?"

The student stayed silent. His eyes waterline reflecting red onto his eyes like a shiny rash. 'What a stoner...' one kid whispered.

Getting impatient the teacher slapped the paper onto the desk, pointing at the reason. "Now I expect you to leave, and not further disrupt the class, Mr. Galt." 

Still silence. The student stared at him, and the kids looked away to continue their work. They didn't want in trouble too. _Not that it mattered in the next few seconds, though_.

A scream spilled into the class room, and to everyone's shock it wasn't the kid. It was a deep mannish voice and as their heads turned they saw the kid sink his teeth into the meat of the teacher's forearm, tearing into it. Blood had sprayed against the the window near by and the desk. There was a lot. Cody didn't stop to see how much.

"A BATH-SALTER!" One of the kids shouted, and they all fled like animals out of the class room to get help, or ditch school right then and there. Morbid curiosity took over Cody. Instead of doing either, he stayed. Waiting. Watching the classroom door. He wanted to be a witness if he could. The near by class also emptied as other classes were told to remain seated and continue class. Most kids were ushered into the library which laid in a glass-walled room, centered of the round-about of a hallway their school was built with. A few minutes passed and a school nurse with the vice principal rushed by. The nurse waddling as fast as she could through the door and the metal clicked coldly behind the two. Screams were heard, and something else. Sharp ragged growls. Cody's eyes went wide and instinctively he wanted to seal the door, but there was nothing near by in the hallway that would help. He couldn't tell what was going on inside either since they had a calendar over the window slit of the door that was used to keep class from being interrupted inside and out. 

Wet gnashing sounds were heard before more groans. 

Yeah, it was time to fuck off. He couldn't even get to his phone. He had to think quick.

"EVERYONE GET THE HELL OUT. THERE'S SOMETHING DANGEROUS GOING ON AND WE NEED REAL AUTHORITIES!" He shouted, opening a door to a class full of students. Their attention shot up to him, and some students started getting up, along with the teacher. His eyes went back to his class room door. Silence happened-- no more groans. Not until he heard a slam against the door. Emerging was his teacher, the vice principal, the nurse, the student, and a couple girls who had stuck around to try to tend to the situation. They staggered out messily, almost tripping over each other. Cody half expected them to pull the, 'Thriller,' dance but with all the gore on them, and having seen it first hand... He had to book it. Either to avoid a teacher telling him what to do, or to avoid THAT. Whatever THAT was. 

Students started rushing out of the classroom as they heard gasps of their classmates and the raspy sounds of the, 'bath-salters,' and they too saw. Some were in awe, disbelief, and too- thought it looked comical, until a student got too close. A scream was heard and the skepticism started to die faster than that foolish student as his neck gushed like a fountain about one of the girl's teeth, and the other trying to bite between his fingers against his palm as he started to fall forward. Their eyes stared past their classmates, and were red rimmed. That was no bath-salt thing. That was a fucking zombie thing!

Cody was already booking it, as other students started trying to inform other classes of the same thing, get as little as they could carry and run.

Some kids were in a rush to get to the Highs school side where there were cars- maybe to get a ride or to jack a car, but Cody was fine walking the 6 miles. He knew a lot of short cuts along the woods. He wasn't going to stick around for this shit.

_*The long horrible drive home..._

Bus service wasn't too bad. They allowed them to stop for refreshments at a gas station. Shay chose a sticky bun and a red powerade before going back into the bus and watching the scene against the windows become grayer and grayer the further they got away from the camp. It was already cloudy but that was besides the point. This ride was going to suck. Musing as the bus passed by cities and she saw stoners get in fights more-often along the streets this day, she couldn't help but admit. If it wasn't for exams, she'd probably be one of those stoners. This week was definitely going to be shit.

Finally the bus stopped at the city and dropped her off. She'd make her way to the local Moonjuicer. She wasn't a health nut, but their coffee was amazing... despite the apathetic pimply teenager behind the cashier who wouldn't even make light conversation. The only hint of life in the teen was that he spelled her name, "Shirly," on the cup.

Walking off with her coffee, and a scone she made her way to the tower garage. She used her card even though it looked like she didn't need to if she didn't want to. The blocker was up, and the usual, 'guard,' was gone. She walked right in, and found her car. She saw some teenagers curled over the floor by one of the doors. Maybe they were betting on something. She couldn't see, nor cared enough to be bothered. Shay hopped into her mini van and adjusted her mirror a bit to make sure it was good. The mirror might have tilted on its own over the course that she was gone. She thought she saw someone staring out her back window. A bald man in a blue suit and red tie, red eyed like a drunk. He seemed to have already moved on but she could see him turning around as she reversed her van. His mouth went slack but she drove on. Wasn't her business. As she drove she saw the teenagers trying to scuttle towards her but she drove faster than they could chase down the ramp. They staggered and tripped about. Guess they were on what the old guy was on, she thought. 

Gritting her teeth, Shay felt the sting of realizing even stoners and drunks seemed to have more family than she did.

Shay flipped on the radio. It warned against being near junkies. "Yeah, no shit." She thought, lifting her scone to her lips as she drove and ate. The coffee remained in a holder. The scone was soft and sweet. Even jelly filled. There was a soft buscuity-goodness to it that made it savory even though it was cold already. As the music returned she tried to enjoy her ride.

Hours passed and it was starting to get dark. She was going to make it to her rental apartment by the lake by midnight whether the weather wanted her to or not. Darker, and darker the grey sky became, but then as she was getting just a mile close to her house, BOOM! Thud-thud-thud!

Something huge got hit by her and rolled down the side-walkless surface by the road and into its ditch. 

It was almost night. Night enough to make the area look blue, but not quite obscured by shadows just yet. Shay immediately got out of the car to look around to try to see what she had hit, and saw a man in a construction hat. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!" 

He started twitching, and she became nervous. His strong arms pushed him up and she felt a moment of relief, except for one thing. He was a construction worker. He would be out all day, but instead his skin was pale. She guessed maybe he used good sunblock. "Of course you are! Construction hat and all! Haha!" The man twitched still before his head snapped towards her direction in an awkward arch. His eyes seemed to stare at her feet for a moment before they then rolled up to her. Was he flirting?

She blushed but immediately tried to sound professional, as best as she could. "We should still get you to the hospital, sir, just in case. Do you need a ride? To contact your boss?" Her tone trembled as she tried to find the right words. Why was she trembling? She's been through the hardest shit and this man who's eyes never left her as he got up made her feel weak all of a sudden? He didn't speak. He just growled as he started to walk towards her, slowly from the steepness of the ditch. "Sir?" Her voice was soft this time.

She realized now his eyes didn't look okay, but she wasn't going to try to turn down helping a man she just hit. As she reached for his hand and he reached towards her, a man slapped her hand away, breaking the attention to him. The construction worker's mouth widened into a smile. No. Not a smile. A hungry snarl as he started to lunge into the man who was in the way. Shay stood there shocked as the old man fussed with the guy, easily overpowered.

Getting the sudden protective courage for the man she almost ran over she shouted in hopes to break the fight, "Please! Stop! I almost ran him over! He needs to see a specialist!"

"That 'nt do 'im any good!" The old guy said. Not an accent. Just the sound of a man struggling under the powerful weight of the other. The bigger guy tried to claw at the old man and as the old man stared at Shay hopelessly, the big guy took a bite at the round-side of his shoulder. Threads of the navy blue sweater caught in his teeth as he continued to try to bite the man. At first, Shay thought it was an attack, but as the construction guy started chewing, she realized it wasn't that simple. The older guy was screaming, and Shay quickly slammed the metal side of her boot into the construction worker's face and kicked him off. He kept clawing and even trying to bite so out of adrenaline she continued to kick, and it turned quickly into a face stomp. The older guy watched in shock as he held his shoulder, using his shirt to try to be a make shift bandage with his palm clapped over it. 

When calm, she now noticed the old guy was right, more now than then. There was no helping the mangled face of the construction worker or him in general as he laid there a boot-splattered mess. The old man was huffing, wheezing in pain but he tried to quickly get up. "Your wound..." she said. The old man laughed, "I've had better days, sure. And worse." He couldn't hide that he had cried and even snotted, but that was done and over with now. Getting up he said, "I'm looking for my son," as if to answer why he was out there, knowing she would already ask that kind of question.

"Right... Without a car?" Shay said, raising a brow to the old dude. He looked friendly enough.

"Hah. We're parked right behind you, ma'am." Cordial. He carried the same tone she seemed to. "Military?" She asked.

"Close. Coast guard." The man said with a grin. Shay shook her head, "Hardly close." He gave a laugh that almost made him sound like he wasn't in pain and shrugged it off. They both looked at the body.

"I'd say it's best to leave him if you know what's good for you. I seen my neighbor get up after his wife did what he almost did to me. He might still get up again." the man said.

"I don't think anyone could come up with that, but if it's as bad as you say, I'll avoid picking him up, but I am going to need to call the authorities on what happened. Can I get your name? Or a card?" Shay questioned as politely as she could.

"Charles Brook, ma'am." He said, reaching out to shake her hand till he saw his blood dripping down his arm. He took it back and grinned sheepishly at Shay. She nodded, and took no offense to the lack of a hand shake. "Name's in the yellow pages if you need. Will answer any time. Or if you're near by and just shout my name. I... Usually mow my lawn so you might have to be within range though." Charles said. Shay tried to hold in a laugh. The guy was sweet, and a far better flirt than the old dead beat on the side of the road.

"Got it.. and your son?" Shay asked quickly.

"Ear length scruffy, curly hair. Dark brown. Blue eyes. Name's, 'Cody.' If you see him give him a good yelling for his old man, and mumsy. We'll be at our neighbor's house at 292. They got hit by this shit too, so we're trying to help out." The man said looking a little sober now, if not worried. 

She nodded, and they both made their ways to their vehicles. She could see the kind of chubby woman wave at her as she got in her own van. She also saw the old man gripping his shoulder still and waving with a pained nod.

Shay called the authorities on the case, and they asked her to stay in the area. She didn't feel like she had time for that, so she said, "Okay." Her first big lie to government funded authorities but she was certain after hearing what the neighbor told her, they could forgive her for not wanting to stick around. Instead of stopping by at her house, she figured she'd do the searching for this boy.

_*I'm not lost, but I don't mind being found by you..._

Cody laughed as he made his way out of the gas station store, chewing on some taffy. He had the money but he loved using his charm to get candy for free even more than buying it. He gave the girl at the cashier some b.s. about not getting to eat at lunch and kicked out, while too ashamed to ask his parents to take him home. Slurping down the soft taffy and patting a can of purple soda he stole in the mean time that rested in his pocket he continued his journey home. When he saw people, he made a quick dash into the wooded area near the road. He didn't want caught by police, or whatever that thing at school was. Though he didn't seem to mind cars. Cody was almost home but it was very dark now. He probably shouldn't have wasted time begging at the gas station, but he felt accomplished at least. 

He was trying to decide if he should continue on home while it was almost too dark to see anyone who wasn't close, but then a van rolled up to him. Not his mother's. A soft tan one with a young lady in it. Her hair was up tight, and her bangs pinned tightly behind her ears. She was in fatigues which made him slightly uncomfortable but she rolled down her window. "Hey kid. Your parents are looking for ya'."

His heart nearly stopped that she knew about him. Then he realized, he was likely the only kid with hair like his, or eyes, although they appeared darker without light. "I'll be there, I'll be there." He said raised an arm as if to brush her off.

"Hmm. No can do, little man. If I can help some good parents in need, I can't help but to help, so why not just take the ride? You're still miles off. I'll let you sign in on your playlist."

That was kinder than what most would offer, and she seemed safe to be around. Her eyes weren't weird and she looked clean enough. He submitted, lowering his eyes as he made his way around and hopped into the passenger side. He put on his seat belt, just in case she was a police officer type, and when she unlocked her smart-screen on the arm rest, he fiddled with logging into his playlist account as a, 'one time thing,' for security reasons. 

It was death metal. "Of course..." She said as she made a turn. 

He gave a sheepish grin. She wasn't so bad, he thought.

_*House... No not that one._

She saw a large house behind some trees when looking for 292. "Guess this is it."

"Hey. This is my neighbor's house, not ah-..." Cody tried to say.

"Your parents said they'd be here, so we're here. Your neighbors got into some trouble..." Shay said, sadly as she started to park the car at the front of the driveway and turn off the car engine.

"Oh.." He said softly. He tried to not appear worried.

His mom quickly appeared, "CODY!" 

Not angry. Glee. His mother was so happy to see her boy. "Where's dad?" He said, "Ah, he's resting. He's feeling a little tired after looking all over for you!"

Something didn't feel right, but Cody nodded. His mom guided them to the house, not letting them near the kitchen. The floor was clean but cabinets seemed covered in blood.

"How's Karen?" Cody asked.

"Resting too. She'll be fine though, I think. She did accidentally kill her husband who attacked her, but she's too worn out and in shock. I think it's best we let the authorities deal with it tomorrow rather than stress the poor dear out." His mother said, trying to usher them into the basement. "Dad will be happy to see you." She cooed.

Going down to the basement, Cody, and Shay saw his father laying on one of those plastic gel beach lounge-chairs. His father sat up a little to acknowledge Cody. Charles still held his shoulder, even though it was bandaged. Seemed to cake over the side in black hardened droplets by now. He grinned at his son as Cody walked to him. "What's going on? Where's Karen?" Cody said, still worried. Shay looked around curiously too.

"She's in her room, no need to worry about her. She didn't die so she's not going to turn into one of those things. I even had mama hide the bath salts." His father said, laughing into a cough before he lied back down.

"You? Are you going to be okay?" Cody asked, looking at his father with concern. 

Trying to change the atmosphere, his father grinned. "Please. I've been through worse." Almost the same line he gave Shay. Shay looked away, still wondering the layout of the place. Cody did too. He usually didn't visit unless the neighbor's grand kids were over. The basement seemed brighter than it usually did. Immediately Shay started looking for some stuff, especially in the closet under the staircase, shocking both Cody and his mom. Boat rope, and tarp. _Perfect_ , Shay thought. 

Out of precaution, Shay started carefully lining the windows with the tarp, keeping windows blocked out from seeing the light. She didn't want those things if they could sense light near, nor did she want people taking advantage of the situation hassle the house.

The mother allowed her to do as she pleased, and Cody went off to search the house, himself.

**A.B. Normal?**

_**Bloody hell...._

Shay had been organizing stuff in the kitchen. This was how she dealt with stress. Organizing. Making sure they had enough supplies, and rations if in case something bad happened. She hadn't heard word from anyone except the mom who sat in the dining room watching her as she sipped a cup of hot chocolate, watching the busy girl. Shay had learned the woman was named Ruth. Charming lady. Did everything she could for her son, too. She would talk about all her golden days when she remembered when she was Shay's age... or younger.

Shay tried to pay no mind to the, 'younger,' part of the lady's stories, but instead started dating things with sticky notes, and listened in as politely as possible. Eventually Ruth wanted her son to come up for dinner at least, and maybe have Shay bring something down for Charles.

Shay looked around, and finally found a closet in the upper part of the house. There was a ladder behind the door and up it lead to a very pretty loft. Cody had been reading books with candle on a safe spot of the little room facing his back as he laid on the floor of it.

"Not afraid of setting the house on fire with that?" She said about the candle as she climbed up the ladder. Though as she did, she could see more clearly. It was a dirty magazine. She stayed silent before she got up and snagged it from him. "You're too young for these."

His arms flailed as he tried to grab it back but he could see her making her way down the ladder already. "HEY! I found that!"

"Good, now find dinner. We'll be downstairs." Shay said, and continued on down with purpose. 

The mother had been making the easiest thing to cook, despite Shay's recommendations. Eggs, toast, and bacon. Again.

Cody wondered what Shay did with the magazine and could see it rolled up in her back pocket. He wanted to grab for it but was stuck sitting at the table. Only Shay was permitted to take leave to deliver food to Charles. It took a few seconds before Cody decided to plead to be able to get up from the table. "After you wash your plate." Huffing, he got up and walked to the sink with subtle haste. Cleaning it off quickly, he then scurried after Shay but she was already down there in front of Charles with his plate. "Thanks, dear. Place it on my lap, would you?" His voice was hoarse from coughing, but calm as he grinned. Shay nodded, and placed the plate on his lap, with the fork and knife laying across the plate. He gave a wheezing breath as he looked up to her as she stood and nodded politely. "Thank you."

Cody tried to reach for the magazine in her pocket, if anything to keep her from having evidence against him. She saw him within her side-vision and smirked.

"Oh yes, and Cody found something he didn't want to share." She held out the porno magazine and the old man's eyes went wide. Then he laughed, to Cody's surprise. A boy would find that first. "Sounds about right," said Charles.

Shay wasn't as amused but she nodded. "What should his punishment be, sir?" The old man laughed but it quickly evolved into a violent cough, "Ohhh, I don't think that's worthy of punishment at this type of moment. Boy's stres-" More coughing, and the mother came down the flight of stairs in concern. They all sat, waiting for the storm of coughs to stop, but they only did as his head lowered. "You okay dear? You lost a lot of blood..." Charles lazily nodded, and tried to shoo everyone off. "Let sleeping dogs lie, and a hungry man eat."

While they were some yards away in the same room, no longer focused on punishing Cody, Shay and Ruth talked among themselves. "I can go get an IV, I have some medical experience. What type of blood is he?" Shay quickly inquired. "Ah, AB, and don't you worry about it. He's my husband. I'll do it. Shay nodded, respecting Ruth's wishes, and Cody looked on at his father with worry.

Ruth, Shay, and Cody stood up on the porch before the driveway and Ruth gave Cody a comforting hug. A tight one before patting his shoulder. Shay stood there and pulled Cody back, reflecting Ruth's comforting manner. Ruth and Shay stared at each other, and Shay gave her a nod, and a soft press of her hand on her shoulder. "Stay safe, Mrs. Brook."

Pouting, Ruth glared at Shay.

"Ruth. My bad, ma'am." Shay corrected.

"Lighten up a little. Treat us like family, and we'll do the same." Ruth teased, but then got into her car, struggling only a little bit before she started to back out carefully to not hit Shay's van with her own. Shay and Cody watched as the van vanished behind the trees and made its turn. Cody was now alone with his dad, Karen and this narc.

Grumpily he made his way back into the house but Shay halted him. "And the rest of the magazines?" She demanded sternly. She had no intention on burning them, but rather hiding them from him. "Sure. I'll go find them." he said in a bitter tone, walking off. That was a lie. He intended to go finish what he had been trying to do in the first place. She waited for him where she stood in the hallway, but then she heard the bed springs from the room behind her. The door had been closed, and she never seen Karen before. "Miss Karen?!" Shay addressed, trying to listen in for any signs of Karen being awake or not. She didn't want to bother the woman who's home she was in.

Silence. Some foot steps could be heard though. They sounded sluggish. Like she might have slept on her legs wrong. Shay slowly opened the door a peek and saw a woman standing right there in front of the door. Her eyes not yet looking at Shay, but fixed to where Shay was originally when she called for Karen... before her irises locked onto Shay. Her waterline was lined with a red rash and the whites of her eyes seemed to be dirty. This wasn't right. The woman began snapping at the door like an animal. Shay freaked out and stepped back, slamming the door close as the woman wildly clawed at it in rage. "CODY!"

Cody came to Shay's shout as fast as he could, skidding along the floor in his socks. He could see her struggling to keep the door shut. "I-I'm going to open the door a little, and I need you to take my knife."

Cody swallowed hard, licking his dry lips. She was talking about murdering his neighbor but he could hear the same growls he heard at school come from that bedroom. Hesitating he nodded, and ran up to her. He fumbled with the latch of her knife's holster, proving to be not the most dexterous of kids just yet, but he got it out. She opened the door just a slit and the crazed lady started reaching towards the door. He stabbed, and got her hand. She didn't respond. She reached again. He stabbed her arm, but no response again. Finally as she tried to bite through the door, Cody got a good angle and stabbed her through the top of her white curly hair. Karen's eyes and body stopped moving entirely, and with her weight, fell off the knife with a thud. 

All he could think about was how kind his neighbor had been. Delivering them fresh veggies all the time, letting him go boat riding with their grand kids. Karen was a lovely woman, and best friends with his mother, and he killed her. Breathing raggedly in shock, he looked to Shay. He was too shocked to even damn her for making him do that, but every second felt like a slow one before he heard the clatter of a plate and utensils in the basement, breaking his trance. 

"Dad needs help." Cody said, calming down, but his eyes becoming lost in tears. Shay grabbed him by one shoulder, and he realized she meant to let her come with for his own safety. Gritting his teeth he looked to the side, swallowing again but gave a nod. They both walked down the hallway, fearing the worst.

No more coughing... It both gave Cody hope and concern. Shay opened the door and they heard something awful. Also something putrid filled the air. Gargling noise came from where Charles was, and as they silently made their way down the spiral of the wooden stairs, they saw Charles slouched over his knees, his head bobbing like head was listening to some good music, and black crusty vomit on the floor. "Charles?" Shay said softly. A twitch came over his torso. "Dad?" Cody said even softer, and Charles head turned immediately to the two.

His eyes were the same as Karen's, and the construction worker. "K-kid..." Shay said, her hand moving onto his thigh to push him back some, protectively. "I'll do it," Cody whispered. "No..." Shay said softly. Charles was no longer with them, and the thing that sat in his place struggled to get up. Shay walked over to Charles before he could get up, and as he was about to, she rammed the steel side of her boot into the side of his temple, sending him to the floor. The hands of this wild-shell of a man flailed trying to grab on but they were too slow and she walked over him. Shay gave Cody one look as if to ask him to look away. Cody did, and Shay stomped the once-man's skull. Cody, swallowed hard once more, and looked to the gory mess on the floor beneath her boot.

Cody breathed a sigh, Mom was not going to like this. Hell, he didn't like this at all. Shay looked to Cody, "Help me carry them out so we can say goodbye?" Cody nodded, although he never looked at Shay directly. He wanted to hate her but he knew she did what was best. He was still upset, though. Shay was kind enough to cover their faces with cloth sacks so he wouldn't have to face what happened just yet. They both carefully carried the bodies to the fire pit in front of the house. Shay had found some lighter fluid and covered them in it, lighting them ablaze. She made sure nothing dangerous was near as she did so, and would stand guard for a while with her knife. Luckily the streets were filled with only sounds of near by nature. The house was on a lake property so it was a nice view. She could see more fires like this and sighed, waiting for the bodies to burn out, and went back inside. After they had put the bodies in a pit, at least she had allowed Cody to have a brief moment to mourn them, but then sent him to bed.

**Or So She Thought...**

_*Mourning, but not morning..._

Hate, hate, hate. Cody was filled with rage. This woman came in, and made an ass of him to his own dead father, and they both killed precious people. Without her... Without her, he might have been dead already but maybe with some honor of not having killed a sweet old lady. But... She wasn't Karen anymore. She was something else. So was everyone around with those... those eyes. His knuckles were white, and his palms starting to bruise with his nails trying to dig into them. He felt bad not letting his mom see her husband off, but she didn't need that right now. She might not even be able to handle it either. They had cleaned the basement before setting the remains on fire, and he already knew the lie they were both going to tell Ruth. That he had went on a supply run for a real medkit since he felt so much better thanks to dinner. It was a lie, but hopefully it'd keep his mom from searching for him. 

Hours ticked away that evening. It must have been ten already. Would a hospital be open that hours? ER maybe, so he guessed she was fine. He, however... was not. He laid up in the loft, thinking to himself. What was he going to do?

He was going to find out about this bitch, is what. Was she a cop or something? A criminal? Something? He had to know, and he knew just how he'd do it.

_***Just thirsty..._

With all that was going on, Shay needed a drink-- of water. She went into the kitchen and heard the scampering of Cody behind her. Her eyes went wide, no longer trusting the sound of anything that moved. Though, there he was. Clear as day, looking at her from the side, up and down from under his messy brown hair. "Um... Sorry. Just need to go get the sleeping bags from Karen's closet." He said dryly. Shay looked to the side feeling guilty for the things he had to see, and knowing exactly why he had a hard time looking at her. "Okay, but then off to bed." She said, trying to sound somewhat maternal. "Okay." His voice didn't show any mood. Not happy, not sad. Just a dry agreement before he bounded off. 

He padded down the hallway but with careful precision opened the airlock and would creep out, and into her van with a flash light. Inside was... insanely clean. Regular shit like a registration to her vehicle, and all that stuff in the glove box, a scented ornament of a dolphin hung from her mirror, and a bag of clothes laid in the backseat. Nothing but clothes. Her coffee from Moonjuicer's was cold by now but the scent was sweet. He sat in the van frustrated and realized he might be taking too long so he crept back into the house and really grabbed a sleeping bag from the closet and saw Shay walk out of the dining room to look at him. "Sorry. Had to climb the shelves to get it." He said, pretending to be ashamed, but he quickly made his way without giving eye contact as he ran upstairs. Cody would bide his time and waited until he heard her do something... anything.

He heard the shower faucet go off, and he silently made his way back downstairs. He saw that Shay left a glass of water right on the shelf above the toilet as she showered behind the thick pink curtain. He looked around and found some strong sleeping tablets. He walked to the glass, snapping the capsules open and poured the contents into the water. The powder dissolved easily.

Then the boy kept the bathroom door open just a hair as he watched. With all the steam she got thirsty, and peered her head out of the shower curtain to snag her drink. She finished all of it with ease before putting the glass back down. Cody smirked and watched, making the crack a little wider every so often as he would watch. He then saw her legs from the shadows become weak and her hands grab onto the wall. She was too drowsy to realize what was happening, and assumed it was from the heat, and the long traumatizing day, but then she felt something. Hands.. and arms on her. 

Cody was helping her stand as he grabbed onto her by the hip. Though the smell of her with the hot water steaming off her body... Cody couldn't help it. Something stirred, and he let her lower herself down onto her knees as she accidentally slid down with her pussy against his hand. That did it. He could feel himself twitch within his jeans and his own breathing became shallow. He tried to keep silent as a killer as he looked down over her.

She didn't notice or care, although she covered her sizable bust with her arms lazily as she looked up at the blurry vision of Cody. Shay leaned her head against the slick wall, enjoying how cold it felt as she barely looked up to the boy. Her breaths became short as she was tired and the hot water made it easy for her to relax as it rolled down her. Cody saw this naked woman in front of him. Someone who wasn't his mom or a young innocent girl. Not innocent at all... She just made him kill someone while she did the same. She was a criminal in his eyes, and needed punished like one. Her dark dampened hair hair was shoulder length, and slick while it wasn't up. Her makeup seemed to still stay on just yet. Probably required chemicals to fully wash off, so it was a little smudged but still a thick cat-line shown on her face as she looked up to him. She didn't get enough time to really wash. Maybe this was a leisure shower to her, he thought.

Licking his lips, Cody decided he'd do to her like they did in those magazines and pulled out his stiffening cock. It was kind of long for his age, and thick. To Shay, she could only see the outline of his hips and the pink tip that poked out of the foreskin as it started to press against her lips. She tried to push his hips away but he'd pull her head close, smearing the warmth of his cock over her nose even as she struggled. Her mouth laid open, panting from the heat, making her tongue vulnerable to this assault, and take advantage of this, he did. He'd push his cock onto her tongue and forced its way in, closing his eyes. It was so wet, and hot. He prayed she didn't bite down, but he could see her dazed eyes looking up at him. All this hot water might actually give her a stroke so he turned the heat down to something slightly warm but cold, balancing it out.

He pushed her head back and forth, growling. "Suck it..." She didn't. So he would thrust, pummeling his cock against the back of her throat until she would. She never did so he slowed down, and started to savor the feel of her mouth. Sometimes he'd pull back on her cheek with his young cock, letting her face look rather lewd before pulling out and slapping the pre-cummy tip against her nose, letting it drool down her face. He'd press in again, and back out, starting a slow thrust. He felt her throat tighten uncontrollably when he forced her to take every inch without pulling out, and would deliberately start doing just that.

He'd thrust a few quick times, hearing her make those nasty sounds but then pushed in, until her head naturally pulled back saliva gushing from around her lips, and she'd be coughing and retching on her own clear spit. He'd reach down, smearing her spit over her face and would tilt her head back, forcing her to look up to him with her silvery green eyes. He moved himself over her and started pressing his whole member into her gaping mouth, his balls resting on her chin, making her struggle till he pulled out.

Looking her over, he wasn't happy with this. He fixed his pants and grab for her arms, helping her up. He didn't bother getting her a towel or anything, but instead guided her to Karen's room since it was nearest. Probably not the wisest since the room had windows, but as he entered, and carefully let Shay lay down on the bed, he'd make haste with closing the window's curtains. He looked back at the girl who was well built, and definitely taller than him laying on the bed. She could easily kick his ass, but he was already back on her, forcing her to scoot back against the sheet-covered pillows.

He lifted a leg of hers and would take in the sight. Spreading her legs for himself, he reached down and viewed the two soft mounds. She didn't shave much, that seemed clear, but her hair was soft, and minimum. Not even in the way as he spread the lips and viewed the, 'little man in the boat.' He could see the little bead trying to hide, and her entrance. That was what he was interested in. As he pressed it open, he could feel some juices roll over his thumbs and he leaned in, taking in a whiff. It was a sweet smell, oddly, and it drew in his tongue, digging into her sex to catch anymore of those dripping juices. He gave it a few licks but then peered back at the hole and tried to view it further. Her thighs squirmed and wrapped about his head as she muttered some incoherent protests but he pushed them back down. He might not know much about her, but he was going to get to know her body.

Shay's head was still reeling as she could only remember the weird salty flavor of the boy's cock on her lips, and remembered gagging her own spit while in the bath tub earlier, but it felt like a psychedelic dream. She could remember the feeling of the boy helping her to bed, but didn't remember him helping her get dressed or anything. Her eyes opened and she'd see a blurry white blob between her legs and tried to push him before her head fell back and she closed her eyes. Everything felt warm and nice.

Cody smirked at the sleeping girl and would now push her into a sitting position up against the bed post. She no longer covered her breasts. Getting off the bed, he'd go to the door and made sure to lock it, just in case. He stepped out of his jeans and got onto the bed, his youthful hard-on having never left. He sat to the side of her on the bed, just in case the pills weren't that strong and he'd have to explain anything, but she seemed to stay asleep. He reached for a breast from under it and started to lift it. He let it drop as well, watching it bounce freely against her petite form.

He then reached for the other breast, watching her face carefully and started massaging both. She gave a soft, "Mmmmm," as her head jerked to the side, but she was still out like a light bulb ready to be used. He massaged the furthest breasts in what became rougher circular motions, squeezing, and somethings pulling carelessly. He really was lucky she was passed out- he had no idea how to handle them. His mouth, though, wrapped about a nipple and began sucking. Her breast felt hot and soft in his mouth, and the nipple felt nice against his tongue. Nothing came out of the little nub, but it felt interesting to suck on, and his cock twitched even more for some reason, as it was pressed against the bed, spilling pre against the sheets. 

He didn't want interrupted so he left the bed, darting to the closet and grabbed something to help. He had found two long silky scarves, likely used to cover Karen's perms from the rain. They were pretty, and dark red, one with a red and white paisley pattern between the red frame of the cloth. He carefully bound Shay's wrists from behind her, and as she slept, and carefully covered her eyes with the paisley one. She still didn't seem to move, but just breathe, her body tight from underneath his legs. Though she did seem to sink down into the bed, her head still slightly up but her shoulders against the pillows. Cody's cock pressed against her abdomen and he'd flinch as some of his pre dripped onto her. Would that wake up sleeping beauty? 

Nope. 

Reaching down, watching her, he would start to squeeze her breasts about his cock and would begin to thrust, back and forth, spilling more pre between them, and he swallowed hard. It became hard for him to not outright thrust. Itching away at his senses, he caved to his instincts. The young boy started thrusting fasted, keeping those tits squeezed tightly around him even as he realized Shay's mouth parted, and she almost seemed conscious for a moment. That was the motivation he needed, and in two sharp thrusts...

Shay felt it. She didn't see it- not all of it. From under her blindfold she could kind of vaguely see the glimmering of pre roll down her chest and towards her neck. Her lips had parted, wanting to say something but she was too confused and tired to figure out what. Two thrusting motions under her chest and salty fluids coated her lips. Thick and even had a smell to it. She felt the cum splash against her chin and neck before passing out, and Cody continued to thrust but softly now. Cum still escaping his virgin cock as it poured between her breasts, and even lubricated the path a bit, making for a sloppy sounded as he squished her breasts up and down his cock with his hands. 

He'd let her lay down on the bed comfortably now, even though she had to arch her back with her wrists bound, and he'd look over the mess he made as he sat beside her. He'd smear some of the cum on her chin with his thumbs and pushed it into her mouth, before parting her mouth to give it a studious look-over as well. His thumb pressed against her tongue and would try to guide it out. Lightly, he scooted her body down the bed just a little more. The boy started to move over her, leaning on one hand as the other gripped his cock and used her tongue to clean it off. Her tongue was so wet still, and he'd dip the cock back in with a shiver. Her mouth felt so nice, but he was still curious too.

He'd carefully lift himself out of her but then laid his knees about the side of her head, pressing himself back in, although clumsily as his sacks brushed against her nose before he was in and they'd lay against her cupid's bow. He wanted her to be able to breathe at least... somewhat. The boy's cock was still hard as fuck, twitching in her mouth, but he didn't ram it all in just yet.

Leaning over her, Cody would reach down between her thighs and gripped her pussy lips again, parting them. Leaning down he started to lick at that little clit of hers, and dug his tongue into her pussy as well as he could. He could feel her groan around his cock, and that was the encouragement he needed. In quick licks, he'd draw his tongue back and forth from clit to entrance in rough wagging motions, side to side as his head tilted down between her thighs, keeping her legs parted with his hands. He felt her lips tighten about his cock but no teeth, thank gosh, and as her mons tightly tried to close over her clit since his hands were on her thighs instead, he'd lean down, sucking on the clit from between them, his tongue lapping over it once in a while.

He could feel her struggling but then calming, his cock quickly pulling out for his own safety. He could see her dripping on the bed and that was good enough. The little boy then move back from over her and sat down over her face a bit. Using his hands, he'd make sure to keep her mouth open by using pressure of his fingers against her cheeks. Pressing his cock back in with one hand, he then crouched over her, gripping onto a tit and squeezing as the other hand kept her jaw open with his hand. He'd start to carefully thrust down into her throat, her tongue hanging out and his sacks tapping against the flesh between her lip and nose. He would sometimes leave himself inside until her saliva gushed violently around his cock and he'd pull out, watching her breathe. 

In and out until he felt her tongue move on her own, and it seemed like she would struggle but she didn't. Instead it was just a few twitches and her body squirming against her bonds before he pressed in deep, spilling his boy seminal fluid down her throat. She gave a sharp gurgling sound in protest, feeling his hot boy cream flood her throat. She was barely conscious, as she felt as him finally pulled out, and his hot cum coated her tongue, and dripped past it. There was so much, and so much already in her stomach that she didn't know about. Without so much as a thought, the cum spilled out of her mouth and she coughed. Shay wasn't quite awake enough to know what was in her mouth, only that it was thick and salty. It could easily had been Parmesan sauce for all she knew. The girl still coughed but only to keep from drowning, and would continue to sleep.

_***No Sacred Cows..._

Cody expected to hear his mom's car drive up the driveway by now but she was taking a while. Maybe she ended up stuck staying at the hospital for safety, maybe. Though he worried because she didn't call, but if that was the case what did it matter?

He looked at the phone on the night stand. He also looked at the mess he left on that murderous Shay's tits and face as she slept peacefully on the bed. He got bored enough and turned on the television that was in the corner of the room, instantly muting it to keep from alerting anyone. Like his own mom, Karen was addicted to the news, and he scoffed. So be it, might as well know what was going on. 

Shay squirmed in bed and Cody's erection was not going down no matter how much he hoped it would. Licking along his teeth he eyed Shay's exposed and bound body and gave a mocking little, "Heh! I bet she's used to this shit by now. Villains always do nasty shit." Maybe Shay heard him but he had kept his voice low to not alert anything outside the house. He got up on the bed once again, this time taking off his shirt and he grabbed onto her thighs. He remembered all those magazines he spanked to and let go of one thigh as it laid spread enough for him. He looked down to her wet little cove and started to smear his cock up and down the crease. Finally he felt it give way to his cock and he pressed into her entrance. With one quick motion he slammed in, and Shay gave a sharp gasp.

"So you ARE awake," Cody growled. She felt wet, hot and dripping like crazy around him, and he could see her face start to drip with tears. "Haha... Guess they weren't that strong..." He said, thinking about the pills. Shay felt his large boyish cock slam into her. It was painful. It was her first. She was always her parent's pride and joy, doing what they want that she had no time for intimacy... Yet, here this boy was, ramming into her, without her permission, and roughly. She let out a whimper, trying her hardest to defy him the pleasure of her cries. At least no more of them.

"Man, you're tight for an old bitch." Cody huffed, thrusting hard into her, deliberately doing some damage as his cock made her little pussy squelch around his cock. He stretched her around him and she couldn't do anything. It hurt, and she couldn't even control her tears as his cock rammed up as if to butcher her cervix. Gasping, she struggled, and would catch her lips between her teeth letting him do what he wanted. Her arms and legs were still too weak to fight him off anyway.

POW! POW! POW! His thighs clapped against hers, and she could feel him growing larger inside. It almost felt like her stomach would swell around this boy's meat. 

Shay couldn't move, or fight, all she could do it take it, even as he shifted her onto her side and grabbed onto her thigh. He pressed her leg against his chest as he'd slam himself even further. She bit into the sheets against the pillow near her head and choked on her sobs. "Why?" She managed, through panting breath, trying to not make much noise.

"When you killed my dad, you made me man of the family." Cody said, his cock battering her little pussy raw still as he held her leg by the knee. Her fingers fidgeted in her bindings but gave up when she heard his words.

"My family, my neighbor... you're under our roof..." He continued, driving in deeper and deeper that it hurt, and Shay swallowed hard, almost unable to not make a noise as this boy pummeled her womb with his cock soundly.

"And as far as I know, with those THINGS out there, we could be facing the end of the world, so I'm going to make you actually useful. If it is what I think it is, I'm going to make you my first wife!" He growled, still rutting his cock into her pussy, almost making it tug outwards with how thick he had became, but she was too wet that it made it easy to go back in and out.

"No! Please. I was just h-here to help!" Shay cried, pushing her shoulder into the bed. "I'll get out of your hair if you let me go!" 

"Nope! Bad girls get punished!" She felt him ram hard with that statement and she'd finally let out a groan, leaning her head into the pillow, but she kept pleading with tears. "Stop, stop, stop! Pl-please!" She said over and over again, trying to muffle her sound into the sheets, with caution of potential unwanted attention from outside the house. The bed sheet tasted salty with her tears, and his cum still in her mouth-- what was left tasted a bit bitter by now. Swallowing hard she'd wince. 

The boy's large cock twitched, and he'd start to go slower but rammed deep with purpose. "Ah.. Going to fill your whore pussy up," the teen said with a twisted lazy smile.

"No.. fuck, no... That's how you make babies... 'nd.." She choked on the last word as it was too late. She felt the flooding of his cum swish away in her womb, overflowing. So much that it dripped around his cock too. Her sex didn't have space for it all, and he kept thrusting, spilling more and more. "It's not a safe day..." Shay whined against the sheets, as she laid her body limp on the bed in defeat. "Good." The boy growled, "Get pregnant, whore!" He gritted his teeth as his cum kept coming in violent gushes inside her and his hips couldn't stop twitching just yet. Flood after flood, the boy was claiming her as his with his seed. As well as the moment as the cum flooded out of her.

Cody thrusts slowed as his body made sure to press good and deep, making sure to block any escape of his cum as it made her stomach swell just a little before his cock lessened the pressure once more. He felt his cock finally spent as it's start to shrink inside her and he'd pull out with a wet pop, letting her thigh go. Some of his cum still flooded out but he saw some red spill with it, like a cloud of strawberry juice among his mating-cream that started to stain the bed. "Oh... I guess you were a good girl after all..." he admitted. Shay laid there, breathing sharp defeated breaths as she cried, dripping with her young assaulter's cum. She watched the horror that was being cast on the news, as the boy wrapped an arm around her from behind. She could only think about what had happened to herself...

There was no way she wasn't pregnant from that. She felt his cock stiffening again against her, and her fingers twitched but she had no where else she could go in her state. 

**-Sort of end. For now?-**

_I want you to fill in the blanks. Did his mother come back, did she not? Are they to go on a journey? Apocalypse harem? You can even make suggestions!_


End file.
